A storage array generally includes a cluster of controller nodes with a large data cache. The array may be communicatively linked to persistent storage, and to host devices, that may write to and read from the persistent storage presented by the storage array. To meet robustness requirements of a data center, the storage array may provide mechanisms for detecting corruption of data during transmission or at rest.